


Come Home With Me

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lena luthor imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Lena and R are dating. Lena is working late but R refuses to leave and ends up falling asleep on that couch in the office. Lena feels super bad, suggesting they go home but R just pulls Lena down onto the couch and they cuddle. Then Lena’s secretary finds them in the morning.





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Lena looked up at the time and knew she would be late for dinner. Her fiancée, Y/F/N Y/L/N, was waiting for her, and she felt awful. She promised she would come home more often, but this project needed to be dealt with, immediately. Before the wedding. 

An hour passes without interruption, until Lena hears a knock on her door.

“Ms. Luthor, I’m afraid I couldn’t say no to them.”

Lena looked up and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, now you know how I feel Jess. I can’t ever say no to Y/N. HI, darling.”

“Thanks, Jess. And hello, my love.”

You look at Lena. 

“Are you forgetting something, Lena?”

“Hmm? Oh! Hi, baby.”

Lena lowers herself to kiss your growing belly. The two of you had originally planned on adopting, but the Luthor name still struck fear.

“I couldn’t forget about our baby, Y/N. I’m just trying to get everything done before the wedding.”

“You should rest, Lena. Please? Five minutes?”

“How about a compromise?”

“I’m willing to listen.”

“I’ll eat the food you brought me, and I’ll go home with you soon. Fair?”

“Fair. On one condition.”

“Name it, Y/N. I get a kiss.”

“I think that should always be a condition.”

“Noted. Now, go. I’ll be here on the couch. You eat and take care of your project.”

__________________________________

Lena groans. It’s midnight. She had promised Y/N she would finish up soon, and now seeing her fiancée on the couch asleep, made Lena feel like the worst fiancée ever. 

“Y/N? My love? You fell asleep. We should go home. That can’t be comfortable for you or the baby.”

You knew Lena felt bad, but you also knew you weren’t too far in your pregnancy that you could both fit on the couch. 

“No. Too far. Let’s just stay here and cuddle.”

“Yes, Y/N. I’ll ask Jess to get some pillows.”

_______________________________

Jess thought that when Lena had asked for pillows last night it was so you could get comfortable while you waited for Lena to finish. She didn’t think she’d see the two of you on the floor with pillows strewn about as Lena held you in her arms. 

Jess merely backed out of the room and ordered breakfast to be brought up. She also went online and searched for a futon, just in case, this happened again. 


End file.
